Prove My Worth
by agreywriter15
Summary: Shin had no worries at all, he had everything that he wanted. Even when he went to Shirokin. But, without her does he really have everything that he has ever wanted? Shinkumi oneshot.


Summary - Shin had no worries at all, he had everything that he wanted. Even when he went to Shirokin. But, without her does he really have everything that he has ever wanted? Shinkumi oneshot.

Disclaimer - I do not own Gokusen, however, this story is mine.

* * *

Shin Sawada had no worries and could care less of the world around him. He was a senator's son. He had outstanding grades, great mannerism, and a background of respected family. He used to go to a high school that his father had enrolled him in. There he was a top student, well respected. And it happened.

A teacher had claimed that a student had stolen something from and wants the student to pay him back. The student was crying, pleading with the teacher, that he didn't do anything wrong, but the teacher would not have any of it. But, Shin could clearly see that the teacher was acting under false pretences. Having enough of it, he went to the teacher and punched right in the face. Of later on that day, the teacher made no hesitation to report and the next day, Shin was expelled.

His father, though disappointed, pleaded with other schools to accept, Shin, but the top schools wouldn't risk taking him. Finally he was accepted, but it was at a dumps school, Shirokin Gakuen High School, known for its uncontrollable students.

Shin was sent to the most rowdiest, loudest, and easily angered class in the whole school. The class was known as 3-D. The student there respected him, though and was even considered their unannounced leader, because of the incident.

Though, he was sent to this school, Shin still passed most of test grades. He often slept in class and therefore let the class whatever they wanted to do. Shin was bored of this school and their classes. His attitude towards teachers and adults is now different. He doesn't trust them and would rather not if he had an option. He considers them all the same. And then she came.

Her name was Yamaguchi Kumiko. She was dressed in a red tracksuit, with two long pigtails going down her back, and small white rounded spectacles. At first, Shin could care less about her. She was just another teacher and therefore would be kicked out soon or forced to quit, teaching. But, even then it seems, that Shin was proven wrong.

A student had thrown a pachinko ball, straight at her, head while she was writing down her name on the board. Then as with instinct, she caught it. All eyes were on her, even Shin. She just brushed it, while laughing nervously, claiming it was accident, and the class believed her. Everyone, but Shin that is, he knew something up. And therefore this was the start of a brief attraction.

The class had decided to give her a nickname, apparently to tick her off and get mad, but she accepted it. They called her Yankumi, a combination of both Yamaguchi and Kumiko. But, Shin still called her Yamaguchi-sensei.

During her months of stay at Shirokin, Yankumi tried to teach the students to lead a virtuous way of life, but this was difficult. She was only a math teacher after all, nothing more than that. And then one day, Shin found out that she something, no someone, more than that.

It all began with a cell phone that he had found on the ground. He attempted to find and return the cell phone to the owner, which ironically lead him to discover her secret. She was a yakuza heir to the Oedo Clan. This discovery explained everything: Yankumi's dramatic outburst when she gets mad at the class, her use of foul language, and her love of fighting. Yes, this explained it all. But, instead of telling this to the class and to the public, Shin decided to keep this a secret.

Shin developed a close bond with her. He would now often be found talking with her on the rooftop; she tells him her problems. Or he would be seen walking her home, or going inside her house. He was even considered family.

However, as time went on, Shin wanted something more from her. It was true that he had been interested in her the first time he saw her. And it is also true, that he had unmistaken ably fallen in love with her. The question is does she feel the same?

Now is the time to find out.

-

It has been the last day that they go to school. The day, when they will finally be, graduates. Shin is at his usual place: the school rooftop. He could hear the sound of footsteps, as they rushed up to the stairs. He could only smirk, under the top of his book.

"There you are?" Yankumi yelled. "Why aren't you in class?"

Shin chose to ignore her and let her do the talking.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Yankumi asked as went to Shin for a closer inspection.

She lifted the book over his face and threw it to the side of the roof. His eyes were close and he was inhaling and exhaling, slowly; he was asleep. Angered by his actions, she angrily shook him.

"Wake up! You have to get to class! Wake up!" she yelled.

But, Shin would not give in.

Then Yankumi decided to use her one last resort: she slapped him.

"Ouch, Yankumi, why'd you do that for?" asked Shin, as he rubbed his cheek.

"To wake you up." Yankumi answered, as she turned her back on him.

"For what?"

"It's class time, Shin. Don't you know the time?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So why aren't you going?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Why?"

Shin looked at her and walked towards her.

"You wanna know, why?" he asked.

Yankumi nodded, while keeping herself distanced from him.

"It's because of you." He answered.

"Me? Why me?" Yankumi asked.

"Long, story." Was Shin's immediate reply.

Yankumi grabbed hold of his shoulder, as he turned to get away.

"Tell me." She said.

Then Shin looked at her.

"Alright, fine." He said as looked her in the eye. "I love you."

To say that Yankumi was shocked, was not enough to express, her now clueless expression. For a moment she stayed like that, while Shin waited for a response. Then she laughed and gave his shoulder a pat.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Shin could feel his hopes getting the best of him. Then he heard her say the last part of her sentence.

"Were friends, right?" She asked as she smiled at him.

Shin was saddened at this, but he kept it inside.

Smiling at her, he could only give nod.

He got his answer, but it was not what he had expected. Or maybe it was. He should've known that she saw him, as only as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. But, someday he will tell her again and this time he won't be holding back.

-

It has been three years, since that faithful day when he, Shin Sawada, confessed his love to her. Things had changed considerably since then. No longer is he known as the delinquent student, but as a top graduate of Toudai University.

He has decided to work as a lawyer and is often kept busy because of it. However, he still lives in his old, white, seemingly empty apartment.

Shin sighed as he waited impatiently, for the clock, to signal that work was over. It's almost five minutes now, until work was done. So deciding to use this time, he went back to the case he was reviewing. He heard a buzz at his speaker. A female voice, spoke to him.

"Sir, there's a call for you." She stated.

"Got it, Yuki, let me answer." Said Shin as he reached for the other phone.

"Hello?" he asked, as he waited for the person to speak up.

"I'm down here now!" the voice giggled.

Shin looked at his watch, he had only one minute of work left. He smirked.

"You're early." He smiled.

"Well it is our date." The voice laughed.

Then Shin saw the hands of watch, signaling that it was 6:00pm. Work was now officially over.

"Alright, I'm coming down now." He said as he hanged up the phone.

Shin then grabbed his belongings and the papers that he had been working on and put in his folder. As soon as he was out of his office he went to the nearest elevator. He could only grin. Then the elevator hit level one, first floor.

There he saw her. However, instead of walking up to him and greeting him like she normally did, she ignored him and focused on her phone. She was speaking quite fast and actually sounded angry. This went on for about five minutes. Then with a sigh, she finally finished speaking and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Shin. It's one of students again? Do you think we could do this later?" she asked.

Shin gave a small smile.

"Alright." He said, after a moments of silence. "But, only if I go with you."

She opened her mouth in protest, about to tell him to not go, when Shin beat her to it.

"I'm not a student anymore. And you're not my teacher, anymore either. I'm a man now and I could certainly go with you, right?"

Yankumi could only grin. Before going off, with Shin right along with her.

End.

* * *

Hello guys, this is my second oneshot of Gokusen. This oneshot was inspired to me when I was looking over the plot of Gokusen. I noticed that whenever Shin wanted to do something he always gets beaten up and Yankumi always had to rescue him. This was sort of based on that.

All reviews are welcome. Don't worry I won't be offended.

Until next time! :P


End file.
